Kantai Collection: The Colonial Fleet Of humanity
by Chris1013
Summary: The Abyssal war has been going on for only a few months And a Certain Admiral With a massive secret past is tired of doing nothing. What crazy things Would happen when you Add ship girls Of the most realistic sci-fi space series. crazy idea of adding colonial battle-stars as ship girls mine. intended to have a full story. and love may blossom first chapter massive introduction.
1. Episode 1

A/N FOR READERS.(Sorry for long authors note but scince this idea is complex i dont want you to be clueless so bear with it)  
I would like to start off explaining the premises and why on the story. I have been for a long time a fan of battle-star galactica and reacently got into kantai collection and read alot of other storys on here which inspired me to try to write and lead me to the basic premise of a good idea. i have a very capable mind i think of complex storys that run for a few days so a lot of backgrounds or random history that my oc might have are entirly thought up using existing data my ocs full background as well as the 2 "fleetgirls" that will be under his command at the start will be explained in this prolouge later but basic universe premise of univerese and my oc. the time is 2018 to my oc that is over 5000 years scince the battle-star galactica brought humanity to earth the battle-star atlantia of aquarion commanded by me was damaged in an atempt to run when the colonies were destroyed. its crew went into cryosleep(its whole crew including me are 16 gaining command when my charecter was 8).eventualy being fixed by the cylons (the cylons pretty much become friends with humanity at the end of bsg) and the crew has been awake for 3 years in total by now and for 2 have been slightly modifeid to be machine (still human no death by age however) and some have gone to earth and made friends and agreements my oc who used to be a simple commander is no the admiral of the whole colonail fleet(whats left of it) and will be for probably forever.  
(the admiral of colonial fleet still commands a battlestar so my oc getting into the fight if ever needed with the massive ship is the norm for his rank still). thats how that will come in or thats how in general. the abysall war has been going on for only 6 months now so the shipgirl roster of all nations that have them (there will be a lot of shipgirls and almost all nations will have them) isnt that large yet my oc knows almost all of those who are around right now (in the u.s and japan roster) and they think he is just like the 2nd in commands that both fleets have both u.s school students who had such jobs at such a young age and were put in charge next to some expet that i just am a student and freind.  
only the nation leaders knew that my oc is of colonial fleet and what i really do. so there intail reactions are gonna be as priceless and shocked as i can write them. each chapter will hopefully detail whole days worth of action or daily not fighting on base chaos(not on my base)  
personnaly that cause rules to be laid down. long story short i am writing a long story with me being in command of the most realistic si-fi fleets and that the colonies will barley show up and if they eventaully do there will be a reason why and earths tech is as if it happend modern your still confused i hope more detailied info in future chapters will make it more clear that im just combineing two things in a really interesting way that is just lost history really instead of time or dimesnion for the disclaimers.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KANTAI COLLECTION OR BATTLE-STAR GALACTICA AND THERE RESPECTIVE CONTENT ALREADY MADE CONTENT AND ANY OC THAT IS NOT MINE. WHAT I DO OWN IS MY OC'S AND IN A WAY ANY RANDOM BATTLES OF HISTORY FOR THE COLONIAL FLEET THAT I MAKE UP FROM COMPLETE SCRATCH.) now sorry for the long A/N we can now move onto the intro one last thing this starts right before the revealing battle that i save from complete failure so it might seem wierd untill you realize how and when it starts off.

Admiral Christopher O. or more commonly know just as Admiral Chris. and refered to as Chris to any one would at first glance to anyone if they discared the uniform as if he was one of the most disaplined 16 year olds they have ever tell them that he is the Admiral of colonial fleet and is one of the best people in the whole fleet and they now have the massive question of how and when did he start or myself if you will but scince this is a monolouge i should refer to myself as Chris from the third person is just over 5 feet 4 inches tall with hazel eyes and deep brown hair (almost looks black but still is brown) and sometimes has his face framed by a pair of glasses altough chris only is seen with them on while giving orders in CIC(COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER) or going over a plan. Chris's inteligence is very high. his fleet being nicknamed track 0 cause by the end of the first cylon war they went over his entire battle reports and his fleet personally lost 0 men over 1200+ battles some how holding 25 medals of honour and 50 combat marks as well as 8 ace pilot medels wait ace pilot right Chris also isn't your usaul sit in thier ship commander he personally makes an effort to join as many ground battles and join his own pilots in vipers as he possible can and still command his ship.  
what Chris is doing right now is standing infront of the two fleet girls about to tell him the battle plan as there is a battle which is quickly falling apart involving both the united states and japanese shipgirl fleets and that also means his 2 friends that are 2nd in command to those fleets are in deep trouble too. (Chris has deep respect for anything senteint and fully capable of all organic functions including machines of such advancment and treats them equall to human. Chris also does not hold any grudges against the cylon's even though they blew up the colonies.)  
Tired of sitting back and having his freinds and the shipgirls who are also his freinds ask him to mabye find some way of helping Chris is going to reveal and while hes at it show off for the hell of showing off by saving their asses as well as make the point that you can command shipgirls/fleetgirls with out haveing your base explode,get set on fire, or have a chaotic event of similar crazyness happen and be caused by your own "fleet personnel" on a daily basis. Chris who has been freinds with them for a little over a year now can't wait to see the looks on their faces and their responses. but anyways enough about Me and Part of my past What about the two fleetgirls infront of me. well let's start with the battle-star galactica BSG-75 (battle-star group 75)'s historical profile. the battlestar galactica is a jupiter class battlestar and was the first jupiter class battlestar to be built considered to be the crowning jewel of caprica and the colonial fleet. she was built during the first cylon war and was one of two battlestars that helped humanity make it to its new home earth and met its demise by being auto piloted into the sun along with all of the civlian ships after they all landed on earth. carrying vipers and its main dual heavy railguns as well as missles(bsg deadlock) and nukes (not used by fleetgirls for obvious reasons) she is as well as all jupiter class battlestars including the last fully operational battlestar battlestar atlantia are the most powerfull ships to ever have been built by humanity. fleetgirl/shipgirl profile battlestar galactica wears a chromish grey dress with words Battlestar galactica BSG-75 written large with the words jupiter class battlestar written smaller right under neath it being read vertical on the right side of her dress as the usual paint of a battlestar was either a horrific chrome shinny white or this aformentioned grey it would be wise to say the dress derived its color from that with a quiver of arrows tipped with the standerd issue viper mk II's on her back and a hanger bay on her right arm and two dual have rail gun mounts on a platform on her left arm this is with her rigging sum- has deep blue eyes and long light brown hair and breats that are around the same size as the aircraft carriers of earth well the standered carriers that have been summund so far that is. with out her rigging she wears the blue colonial fleet unifrom with her ships designtation on the plates that are on her arms (look up battlestar galactica adama and look at the shoulder blade area of the uniform those plates the one that has the colonial fleet logo in it sorounded by the ship group designation and the ships name.) galactica's personaility was disaplined and at least the main ones she cared about everyone and had the military disapline of a colonial officer oh her uniform was complete with a set of commanders wings on them as well how did i forget her personality was in reality very nice and normal changing based on feeling as if a normal person and not haveing a tendancy unlike a few shipgirls i know who barley ever leave their personallity some very clingy and very this very relieivng that she's the most human in that way out of all i know so far. altough she is human we already clarified the ship girls as such just personality wise shes the most normall on it. the second fleet girl is battlestar Pegasus her history doesn't differ all that much from galacticas exept she is not the first jupiter class battlestar and is of the mercury sub class of it. Pegasus was destroyed about the half way mark during the journey to earth. as ships of the same class effectivly she dosnt look much differnt either exept with short light brown hair and deep green eyes shee looks mostly the same other wise.  
her personallity being perfectly normal pretty much to with the slight lean to wanting to help with anything and also maintains the same disapline as galactica. now that this increaduasly long monolouge is done i can finnaly make some first person dialouge now. well soon enough the time it took to make such a useless internal take to myself it would seem i have ended up in a conversation with a few people preparing to make the final decisive decision. ?"Chris are you 100% shure you want to do this. because after it all the naval basses all your friends will know and it's not like you can magically make them forget." "I know that Mac im not that stupid to think that i could magically do something like that and to answer your question yes i am 100% shure about this. its also been a long time since the last time we had a battle. im also done sitting on my fracking ass all day watching humanity try and defend it slef against these abysalls and pretending that i can't help."Chris smiled as he mention the last two sentences. Mac"just asking you as your xo(Second in command) i don't normally but its been 5000+ years ish so i am asking just this once." "i understand that the ftl(faster than light) drive spooled up yet." Mac"Yes it is Chris ready for you to give the call" "I Will in a minute first i need to adress the two others in this room and make shure they understand the , Pegasus in a few minutes we will jump to earth and join and win that on going battle the united states and japanese shipgirl fleets have on going against the abyssals(god i just realized i was spelling that wrong)  
and effectively revealing what i do and save their asses at the same time you will luanch all vipers nad have them engage any abyssal aircraft if non drop missles on the abyssal ships and well slef explanitory engage at will in your own way use everything you have. understood."Galactica"Understood Chris." Pegasus"Understood Chris." all present exept Chris"this is it." Chris" Yes it is SO SAY WE ALL. And You may jump this mobile space station on my mark. Radio-Jackson" copy that chris" "Alright IN 5,4,3,2,1 JUMP!"

A/N SO WAS THAT A GOOD INTRODUCTION I HOPE SO IF ANYTHING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED 


	2. Episode 2

**A/N sorry to keep you waiting two entire months but if any of you read the about author you know I have school so finding time to write is hard so expect most of my uploads during breaks like this one I'm also working on a much more extensive piece with a friend of the same concept no that does not mean ill stop this one I enjoyed writing this one when I did also for anyone wondering I will try and add as many colonial fleet ships I can find and name of all classes I can as well as write a detailed description of what their actual capabilities are historically in cannon. Enough of that though without further interruption let us continue onto a hopefully longer chapter 2. oh and p.s. the other work I'm working on will be much more complex. P.s.s last chapter I used plain text like an idiot sorry about that this one and all the rest will be written using msword so you can read it. Ops. lessons have been learned.**

 **Disclaimer go read chapter 1 I'm not writing it again**

(play apocalypse by Bear McCreary for a genuine bsg opening if you want.)

Earlier before the jump/Before the last chapter

FB " so you won't be taking command like the others"-? "I wish I could."- Chris said looking extremely board of doing nothing.

FB END

Last time on BSG Kantai Collection

"Chris are you 100% sure you want to do this." "yes, I am 100% sure." "they will know."

And back to the current episode...

30 minutes and Jumping Across the entire galaxy later from where we left off.

"Jump complete, Dradis is clear" the Atlantia And the mobile space station jump into high orbit over earth. "alright are they already in a raptor" says Chris "yes they are sir."? "alright ill command from up here give me my com set." Chris said with his normal combat demeanor "the plan is I keep it on closed channel till the fight starts and they realize that they are being saved by an unknown force then, I switch it to a mostly open channel and surprise them with the fact that it's me."Chris said knowing the one consequence of such an introduction. Yet someone still had to point it out "Enjoy owing a mass amount of people a long explanation later because I'm not helping explain." Mac said knowing that Chris knew that already. "yeah, yeah at least I'm no longer useless in this war."

(play reuniting the fleet while reading this next section if you want)

Meanwhile somehow completely oblivious to the fact that there is now a massive space station and capital ship in orbit although clearly visible a fight rage's on out on the ocean and its going well it will take a miracle of the likes of the one that's about to happen to prevent anyone from eventually dyeing or more simply horribly. "akagi watch out" fubuki said. _SPLASH a bomb lands in the water nearly hitting its target_ "Kaga on your left" said Iowa. _Two torpedos just miss their target thanks to the warning. All in all, the combined force of two nations ship girls operating out of one conveniently located base comprised of the ship girls Iowa Akagi Kaga Fubuki The Akatsuki Sisters The Kongo Sisters A Good Portion Of the American Fletcher and clemson groups Some American Submarines Or put simply most of what they have summoned already equating to a point in which I just can't be bothered to list them all well not that I won't list them and give exact numbers already summoned but that can be done at base over time as needed when lists are small during battle they will be shortened to groups, sisters like wise to save you time otherwise these lists will be overly large._

"just hang in there and we are sure to win." Says Joel one of Chris commanding friends and second to The Japanese admiral Goto yes goto is the Japanese admirals name here to cause I can't be bothered with names ok not true but it's simple and easy. And this is hopeful at best well just hang in there and you will be saved by the unexpected but you don't know that. "Man, this might be going 10% better maybe more if we had let Chris look over our obviously flaw riddled plan and let him suggest fixes." Says Ray another of Chris's commanding friends and much more confident in Chris's ability. Unknowing that Chris while he is talking on a closed channel still hears their conversation. "I don't think 10% would change how much of a turkey shoot this is right now." Says Hipper Who is the American admiral yes hipper deal with my lousy naming convention for humans or I think tis lousy oh whatever. "he is right" says Goto.

Meanwhile on Chris's end (including his deployed fleet girls.)

" We are deployed" says galactica excitedly. "good" Chris said " oh and we are advancing on the enemy location" said pegasus "how far out?" asked Chris "about 7 minutes." Galactica answered "begin launching vipers have them wait for your orders to attack the enemy at a very high altitude and so they dive down at the enemy unexpectedly also so they are out of radar range until it is too late. " Chris said not ordered Chris is not one to use an ordering tone of voice for people listen to him anyways. "ok" pegasus and galactica answer" _over the next two minutes a total of 2000 viper star fighters fairy sized of all three service models the mk II THE_

 _MK III AND THE MK VII'S launch and go to a very high altitude leaving only 5 minutes before the well needed miracle saves the day. Chris knew that the battle would be one sided in humanities favor as well as in the ship girls favor oh and I don't think I mentioned it but for obvious reasons they are hovering through the air a bit over the water not on the water they are star ships after all well let's just forget that totally out of place piece information and move on ugg this narrator is going to break the fourth wall a lot then again it is the narrator whatever. "_ now this is when the battle truly begins abyssal's because reinforcements are arriving" Chris muttered under his breath " it's time to show off just how advanced humanity used to be and well still is considering I have all that knowledge on the banks of my capital ship." Chris said with a bit of bragging behind those words. "so say we all" all colonials said

(change from reuniting the fleet to prelude to war if you want for this next section)

Chis watches as the clock finishes off counting the 5 minutes down "Mark" is all Chris said is the buzzer goes off "and now it's time to switch to open Channel and remain silent till the right moment and then but in on the chat "here goes nothing" Chris slightly remarks before changing channel "alright all vipers open racks and engage all hostiles at will give them everything you got shoot down the abyssal fighter's and then run missile runs on the abyssal naval personnel " galactica ordered her vipers to attack while preparing to fire her dual heavy railguns at the enemy. "vipers this is pegasus you are clear to open racks and engage all hostile targets at will shoot down abyssal fighter's first then attack the abyssal naval personnel with your missile's I repeat you are cleared to engage." Pegasus gave her vipers the order to attack while also preparing to fire her dual heavy railgun batteries at the enemy. the fighters dive from the very high altitude they were at and open up very quickly on the abyssal fighters quickly making scrap out of them confusion starts in both fleets not only because almost all enemy fighters have been wiped out in a matter of seconds but because the fighters were obviously star fighters and then the question is raised. "where who and what the hell is going on" said ray clearly the first to recover from the shock and awe miracle happening before him it's at this moment in which

Chris responds and sends everyone back to being in temporary shock

"I have an idea of the who part and don't worry I have your back now." It was clearly Chris's voice but that's not what did it because someone just had to ask " well mysterious voice that sounds like Chris who just jumped into this chat who and what the hell." Ray asked "IT'S ME Chris that's who Admiral Christopher M. Aquila of the Colonial fleet that answers the who question I mean I thought my voice gave it away but I guess you're too much in shock to realize that due to being saved miracle by me as for the what that's a long explanation which I can bother with later" everyone reenters shock for a minute "… guys, girls you still there are you ok..." Chris asked not getting an expected answer after everyone exits shock "where when how and you better give everyone on base an explanation and I don't care if it takes you 1 hour or an entire day you are giving us one." Ray said " I will ok as for the when and where are you fracking blind just look up towards the sky and you will have your answer to the where the when is about 10 minutes ago and the how is faster than light drive technology I mean the fact that it's a colonial battlestar should make it obvious on how." Chris said "everyone looks up "how the fuck did we miss that" says Joel just realizing the presence of a massive space station and capital ship. The sound of a head meeting either a wall or a table both equally made out of hard materials echo's over the communication channel it was of course Chris "I think he is rightfully annoyed I mean how the fucking hell did we miss that." Ray says "How the Fracking hell in the names of the lords of kobol DO YOU MISS A BATTLESTAR WHICH IS pretty massive 4km long!" Chris was clearly fracking angry and shocked at how you miss something you could see simply by looking up and not being blind." "yep he is officially Fucking angry" said Joel " actually worry about that later you clearly have ship girls so mind introducing them or giving us a short on capabilities." Said Hipper "I'll let them introduce themselves later on their capabilities however they are both Jupiter class battlestar's both carry 1000 viper star fighters in total and have dual have railguns anti capital ship weaponry more like if its not a fighter weaponry a real battlestar carries 1000 viper star fighters is rowed on each side with 500 aa weapon's capable of shooting down thousands of objects per second 80 inches of titanium steel armor 24 x Mark IV 225cm Duel Primary Guns 12 x Mark IV Missile Tubes, can fire nuclear missiles or other missiles

So cut that down to ship girl level and well... " Chris said if some of you think some of this is wrong do keep in mind that there is a lot of different versions of this information so I'm going to end up using the information I find most believable of all of it so it's not wrong it's the version of info that's the problem also do keep in mind that this is also my slight take on bsg history read the first chapter or if I ever make a fic featuring the past full scale battles and skirmishes performed by my crew then read that if it exists " you end up with the slaughter that all of us who are not comfortably sitting or standing in a space capital ship is currently witnessing." Said goto finally deciding to speak once again " all enemies destroyed " galactica said I will actually write the battles but this one was more about the reveal one short trip back to base later 4 hours and one long explanation later go read chapter 1 that is more or less the explanation.

And so it has begun by the way it is early war also I might have my own pool to choose from but do keep in mind that that quick FB at the beginning was meant to establish that I was on the base for some reason well it was paper pushing so I do already have a secretary ship.

 **A/N I WISH I HAD A WAY TO MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER OH RIGHT MOST CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON OUT I HOPE WILL COVER AN ENTIRE DAY OF ACTIVITY SO DEPLOYMENTS BATTLES SPICE OF LIFE ON THE BASE WHICH WILL ULTIMATLY MAKE THSE LONG OR AT LEAST I HOPE ALSO SO WE DO NOT GO JUMPING MONTHS OR WEEKS WITHOUT REASON. I WILL SEE YOU WELL NOT SEE YOU BUT OH WHAT EVER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING. SO SAY WE ALL.**


End file.
